Genèse
by Miriss
Summary: Fan théorie sur les origines d'Evil Morty. "La vie d'un Morty n'est jamais simple ni très heureuse. Rick C-137 ne le savait pas encore quand il donna tout pour le sien : Son savoir, ses aventures et ses découvertes. Il l'ouvrit au monde et à l'univers, il s'occupa de lui comme le fils qu'il avait toujours désiré" Rating T pour violence, non-con et rating M peut être à venir.
1. Prologue

Le portail s'ouvrit sur un monde plutôt quelconque, en tout cas, aux yeux de nos deux protagonistes qui en avaient vu des biens moins engageants. Le paysage qui s'offrait à eux était une plaine à perte de vue, une bise balayant de hautes herbes rougeoyantes qui arrivaient à la taille de Morty. Des étoiles jumelles baignaient le tout dans une chaleur supportable, voir même très agréable. Morty s'y plu tout de suite, en tout as pour l'instant. Il n'y avait en vu aucun monstre, aucune créature qui semblait belliqueuse, peut être quelques ptérodactyles voyageant trop haut dans le ciel pour que le jeune garçon puisse les distinguer correctement.

\- "Quand tu as dit "urgent", je m'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus palpitant que ça Rick". Fit Morty à l'encontre de son ainé qui soupira d'ennui.

\- "Quatre bras valent mieux que deux... Et puis, prend ça comme une promenade après tout le bordel d'hier, j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme. J'ai cru qu'on allait ne jamais sortir de ce merdier."

Il plongea sa main dans sa blouse pour en retirer sa flasque et boire un coup. Il commença à marcher tranquillement sans un regard pour Morty qui de son coté prit le temps d'observer autour de lui avec méfiance. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Rick et il devait avouer que ça lui avait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois de se montrer vigilant, même si le mot parano était plus approprié dorénavant. Et puis, l'aventure d'hier lui restait encore sur l'estomac. Il préférait ne pas revenir sur le sujet.

\- "Eeeet... Je ne vois rien autour de nous qui puisse être utile à quoi que ce soit"

dit il en levant les bras au dessus des herbes hautes. S'il avait su, il aurait prit un T-shirt à manches longues.

\- "Toi tu ne vois peut être rien, mais eux, ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils t'ont reniflé."

Plaisanta Rick avec un léger rictus.

\- "Comment ça ?" Demanda précipitamment le plus jeune qui semblait soudainement capter qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'éloigner de Rick.

\- "Si je te dis Jurassic Park, ça te parle ? Et, fait attention où tu mets les pieds. On ne sait jamais." Compléta le plus vieux en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien de bien menaçant dans le coin.

Morty ne répondit rien et réprima un gémissement plaintif. Une promenade... Il espérait que ça allait le rester.

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence. Le plus jeune devait admettre que c'était reposant mais il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient là et il n'osait pas émettre le moindre son de peur de déranger Rick. Ce dernier semblait concentré sur la route à suivre, jetant quelques œillades à un dispositif, comme une sorte de radar manuel dont quelques _blip_ sortaient de manière aléatoire. Il senti une lassitude certaine l'envahir et les herbes commençaient à lui refiler des démangeaisons sur les bras. Il relativisa tout de même en se disant que ça pouvait être pire. L'aîné rota à ce moment, faisant sursauter son acolyte.

\- "M-morty, on y est." Il s'arrêta de marcher et se pencha en avant pour saisir une chaîne qui retenait fermé une imposante trappe camouflée par la végétation.

\- "J'espère que tu aimes l'humidité parce que ça grouille la dessous." Ajouta-t-il en plaisantant avec lourdeur.  
Morty allait répondre quand il fit volte face.

\- "Tu as entendu ? On aurait dit un cri..."Un cri humain" se devait il de préciser il plissa les yeux en direction du bruit qu'il avait entendu tout en ignorant les élucubrations de Rick qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

\- « Tout ça à cause d'un souterrain... Il n'y a aucun monstre la dessous, juste peut être quelques vers, quelques trucs rampant au mieux, mais rien d'assez intelligent pour surpasser tes capacités intellectuelles. Ne fait pas ta poule mouillée et ramène tes fesses. »

Rick prit tout de même le temps de se redresser pour suivre le regard du gamin. A mieux y regarder, il prit conscience qu'il avait raison. Il en soupira d'exaspération.

\- "Encore un qui va nous foutre dans une merde noire" Sorti il pour lui même tout en buvant goulûment à sa flasque. Il pensait pourtant être le seul à connaitre le coin.

\- "Rick ! C'est. C'est un autre Morty ! Il est tout seul et couvert de sang ! Il a peut être besoin de soins !" Lança Morty qui s'était déjà précipité vers la source des bruits.

\- "Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire quand on est face à un aBRUARPSnimal blessé ? Hein Morty ? Tu le sais ? Morty ! Pense à ce que je t'ai dit ! Jurassic Park ! MORTY ! Reviens petite merde !"

Il se précipita à sa poursuite, titubant essentiellement à cause de l'alcool. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre les deux Morty. Il les regarda se dévisager en silence, se demandant bien ce que son petit fils allait faire de ce bras cassé. Cette petite chose échevelée tremblait sans discontinuer.

\- "Aidez-moi ! Mon Rick est très mal au point ! Je...Je ne sais pas quoi faire... T-tout notre équipement a été saccagé. Je-. S'il vous plait !" Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

On pouvait à peine le comprendre, entre le débit ultra rapide de ses paroles, ses reniflements et le fait qu'il tirait l'autre Morty par la manche, comme s'il avait eu peur d'être face à des hallucinations. Il le traîna sur plusieurs mètre d'une démarche rapide et affolée.

\- "On va faire ce qu'on peut ! Hein Rick ? Essaye de te c-calmer et emmène nous à lui", essaya de rassurer le plus jeune avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mais il se demandait quelle menace rodait en ces lieux pour que l'autre soit dans un état pareil. Il se posa encore une fois la question quand il vit l'autre Rick, tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Morty devint blanc comme un linge et, malgré les nombreuses scènes traumatisantes qu'il avait vécu, voir un corps dans cet état était à la limite du supportable. Il détourna le regard en direction de son Rick pour trouver un soutient quelconque mais rien. Il semblait trop calme, trop indifférent à son goût. Certes, il savait qu'il avait vu de nombreux morts et qu'il avait responsable d'un bon nombre, mais tout de même. Il le vit se pencher sur les restes et analyser le tout d'un œil blasé.

\- "Vu la fraîcheur, ça serait vraiment con de ne pas ramener ce qui peut encore être vendu. Heureusement que j'ai tout à porté de main. BOOuRgez pas."

il ouvrit un portail et s'y engouffra la demi seconde qui suivit, sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir. Morty cligna des yeux et serra les dents. Traiter son grand père d'enfoiré aurait été trop doux à son goût. Il préféra se tourner vers son homologue qui était à genoux en train de chouiner tout en tenant la blouse maculé de sang et de viscères de son Rick.

\- "Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé" Demanda il le plus calmement possible mais aussi le plus discrètement, ne voulant pas attirer la bestiole qui venait de massacrer un humain. Mais l'autre ne répondit rien, se contentant de trembler encore plus. Morty dévia du regard et leva les yeux au ciel et sursauta en voyant son grand père revenir aussi rapidement avec ce qui semblait être une sorte de glacière et un sac contenant il-ne-savait-quoi.

\- "Tu... Tu vas vraiment le..."

\- "Ferme là Morty. Je ne vais pas me priver de matériel génétique aussi frais, ça serait du gâchis. Regarde, il frétillerait presque !" Il eu un mince sourire satisfait et commença son boulot sous le regard horrifié mais résigné de l'autre Morty.

\- "Oui et bien... En-en attendant, on ferait mieux de décarrer vite fait parce que l'on ne sait toujours pas ce qui a causé ce massacre ni si c'est toujours dans le coin."

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son interlocuteur, il se mit à paniquer un peu.

-« T-tu te moques de nous c'est ça ? Je sais que tu as plus d'un tour dans ton sac si jamais ça viendrait à nous tomber dessus, mais là ! Il ne f-faut pas exagérer ! Ce que tu fais est horrible ! In-inhumain ! »

Rick s'étrangla de rire puis toussa un peu tout en se tournant vers son petit-fils. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait sortir comme conneries tout de même !  
\- « Ah ! Parce que tu es encore persuadé que je suis humain ? La blague du siècle ! De toute façon, je n'ai jamais apprécié ce Rick. Et puis, il n'y a personne d'autre sur cette planète. »  
Sa bonne humeur fut aussi brève qu'inattendue. Il retourna au cadavre tout en enfilant des gants en latex.

Son Morty s'éloigna, ne supportant pas le spectacle abjecte que lui offrait son grand-père. Il décida de faire le tour de la scène du crime à la recherche d'indices et pour penser à autre chose. Tout autour de lui, qu'une plaine infinie, comme il avait pu le constater dès son arrivé. Mais quelque chose le titilla. Il se tordit les mains, réflexe inconscient quand il trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas sans pour autant mettre le doigt dessus. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que Rick était tout de même prévoyant. Il retourna, pas traînant, à la trappe. Il se pencha pour attraper la chaîne et la tira de toutes ses forces. Surestimant l'effort à fournir, il tomba sur ses fesses avec un hoquet de surprise. Il l'a repoussa la faisant tomber de l'autre coté, découvrant un immense gouffre d'où descendait une sorte d'échelle en métal. Sa trouille fut plus faible que sa curiosité et il décida de s'engager dans le sous sol.

Avec milles précautions, il fini par atteindre le sol. Il leva le nez en l'air. Dix mètres de profondeur à tout casser. Quelques pas timides lui permirent de distinguer qu'il était arrivé dans un tunnel qui se prolongeait à perte de vue. Un grand mot, juste pour dire que seule la luminosité extérieure faisait office d'éclairage.

Il tâtonna les murs humides à la recherche d'un interrupteur et le trouva assez rapidement. Une lourde porte de métal s'offrit alors à sa vue. Au vu de la grosseur des charnières et de la poignée, ce qui devait être derrière était important. Était ce une des planques de Rick ? Morty trouvait ça à la fois trop simple et trop stupide. En tout cas, un scanner biométrique était là et par jeu, il y posa sa main bien à plat. Silence, puis la machine s'illumina brièvement.

\- _Mortimer Smith détecté – Scan ADN en court – Dimension AR-394_ -

Un grattement mécanique se fit entendre, comme si l'appareil n'avait pas été réveillé depuis plusieurs années. Le jeune garçon retira rapidement sa main, interloqué. Il devait y avoir une erreur.

\- _Code AR-394 invalide – Accès refusé_ -

Il se retourna sur ses pieds. Rick lui devait des explications.

- _\- Accès refusé – Veuillez vous référer à l'alpha pour autorisations -_

Morty eu une grimace amère. Il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son grand-père. Il espérait que la machine bugguait ou était atteinte d'un virus. Parce qu'il ne connaissait aucunement cette dimension AR-394. Lui n'appartenait qu'à la C-137. Un mauvais sentiment d'appréhension l'envahi et, à peine eu il le temps de poser ses doigts sur la rambarde en fer qui menait à la surface, qu'un corps tomba lourdement à ses cotés dans un bruit mat. Il sursauta et reconnu tout de suite son Rick. En haut, l'autre Morty les jugea d'un œil glacial. Il savait que c'était l'autre, celui a qui il avait parlé car il avait les même taches de sang sur le visage. Mais ce dernier était exempt de toute la panique et de toute la tristesse qu'il avait montré il y à peu. Il grimpa sur l'échelle à toute allure en espérant le prendre par surprise mais une détonation se fit entendre, interrompant son geste absurde.

Le jeune garçon tomba à la renverse, se réceptionnant sur le corps de son ainé, l'épaule en miette, trouée de part en part. Hagard, des larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux.

\- « Ri-Rick ! Réveilles toi ! On à de sérieux en- ennuis ! » Il le secoua comme il pu de son bras valide. Il respirait encore. Faiblement.

 _BLAM !_

Un éclair de douleur lui traversa la jambe. A peine avait il eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'on lui avait de nouveau tiré dessus que,

 _BLAM !_

Les larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse en retenir une seule tandis qu'il s'effondrait à terre. Il affronta le regard de l'autre Morty qui était maintenant à sa hauteur.

\- « Vous êtes tous les mêmes… incapable, pleurnichards… »

Morty cru voir un reflet électrique dans l'œil droit de son opposant, mais il était trop abruti par la douleur et la vue de son propre sang pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Il priait juste que son aîné allait se réveiller et le sauver comme d'habitude.

\- «Tu avais l'air quand même plus intrépide que les autres »

Il lui releva le visage du bout de son arme et le scruta un moment. Morty AR-394 ferma les yeux avec force et se paralysa de peur sous le contact tiède du canon. Il eu un mal de chien à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Ce ne fut qu'un baragouinement noyé dans les larmes et la souffrance mais il lui demanda qui il était vraiment.

L'autre eu un très léger sourire, amer.

\- « Je suis celui qui aurait toujours dû être aux cotés de ce Rick. Mon grand-père, le seul et unique Rick d'entre ces mondes ».

Et il fracassa son arme sur son crâne, purement et simplement.

Ceci est ma première FF sur Rick et Morty. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de publier, de faire part de mes histoires (par ce que je n'aime pas ça à la base).  
Mais ici, exception faite car je souhaiterais un avis sincère sur ma façon d'écrire et de raconter les choses, si je respecte les caractères des personnages, ce genre de détails.

Enfin bref, en attendant la saison 4 de R&M, je souhaitais exposer ma théorie sur les origines de Evil Morty, fantasmer sur son passé.  
Cette histoire, je ne sais pas si elle sera longue ou non. Cette histoire sera publiée de façon erratique. Ne vous attendez pas à des updates toutes les semaines, études obligent.  
La longueur des chapitres s'adaptera à mon inspiration. je veillerais tout de même à respecter un minimum !

Bonne soirée à tous, à bientôt pour le premier chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Renouveau

Bonsoir à tous !

Désolé pour l'attente ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera de quoi éveiller votre curiosité !  
Bonne lecture à tous

Pour rappel, les gromflomites sont les extraterrestre insectoïdes que l'on voit tout au long des saisons.

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Renouveau -

La Fédération Galactique les avaient mis à genoux, près à les achever, prêt à détruire les dernières poches de résistance sur les différentes planètes qui refusaient l'assimilation. Les combats étaient rudes, d'ailleurs, s'ils avaient pu se poursuivre, c'était grâce à l'intervention des Rick. La plupart des peuples avaient gardé leur indépendance, d'autres l'avaient regagné au prix amer du sang. Il fallut du temps pour que la fédération calme ses exactions et un communiqué public avaient mit fin à toutes les répressions après de nombreuses années. Mais dans l'ombre, les gromflomites poursuivaient la chasse aux dissidents, menant de nombreuses missions d'assassinat et faisant face à une guérilla permanente. Plus personne ne s'en préoccupait ou ne paraissait investi moralement dans cette lutte. Plus rien ne filtrait des fronts et ceux qui en étaient témoins perdaient mystérieusement la mémoire ou étaient tués. Le black-out fut total et participa à renforcer l'arrogance de la Fédération. La guerre était loin d'être gagnée, mais ce fut une victoire écrasante. Les états-planète se soumirent finalement, ne pouvant plus supporter un tel coût financier et démographique.  
Il fut alors convenu par le conseil des Rick de ne plus intervenir sur quelque front que ce soit. Nombreux sont ceux qui ne revinrent pas à la citadelle en signe de protestation. Ils furent presque tous tués et capturés. Personne ne su quel sort n'était réservé aux prisonniers mais ils devinaient que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Le tumulte s'apaisa et la résignation puis l'indifférence prit place.

C'est ainsi que Rick revint chez lui après bien des années d'absence. La fougue de la révolte l'avait quitté et la détermination qui l'avait poussé à laisser Beth derrière lui s'était transformé en culpabilité constante. Les retrouvailles se firent dans l'inquiétude mutuelle et non dans le reproche comme certains aimeraient le croire, en tout cas, pas dans cette dimensions là. Rick fut accueillit à bras ouvert, Jerry lui concéda le garage pour qu'il puisse avoir un espace à lui, acceptant sa présence sans difficultés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu mais devinait que le scientifique n'était plus entier. Rick s'enferma dans sa bulle. Les mots étaient rare, les gestes d'affection encore plus. Rien ne changea pour la naissance de Summer. Le scientifique passait son temps entre ses fioles et ses outils, refusant de prendre le nouveau né dans ses bras, ce n'était pas par dégoût. Sa fille l'avait bien vu, elle voyait que ce n'était que par crainte de faire quelque chose de mal, de faire tomber sa petite-fille, de faire un geste déplacé. Et puis, c'était comme si toute l'affection et tout l'amour qu'il avait pu avoir et ressentir avaient disparu définitivement, laissant place à une froideur constante et à des nuits écourtées par de nombreux cauchemars. Personne ne faisait de remarques l'a dessus.

Et puis, finalement il n'y eu que la petite Summer pour réveiller ses parents. Jerry s'en réjouissait, Beth s'en soulagea et commença à moins s'inquiéter pour son père. Dès lors, ils égrainèrent les jours de leur monotone vie sans se rendre compte que rien n'avait changé, sans se rendre compte que Rick avait insonorisé sa chambre et installé un laboratoire sous la maison. Ils ne virent pas les sourires sonnant faux, les litres d'alcools qu'il pouvait boire en une seule journée. Même la fiole n'éveillait aucun soupçon quant à son contenu, le seul narcotique pouvant calmer Rick et lui faire oublier un temps ses traumatismes et ses mains tremblante.

Le travail fut le seul catalyseur efficace pour cette âme solitaire. Il continua ainsi à interférer dans les affaires de la Fédération, à aider les différents peuples grâce à des armes et des systèmes de défense hors-norme, ce qui renforça sa réputation intergalactique, et, le montant de sa prime à la capture ne fit que grimper. Il était connu comme le loup blanc mais personne n'arrivait à le localiser de quelque manière que ce soit. Le Conseil tolérait ces écarts de comportement, voulant à tout prix garder cet être d'exception en son sein et veiller à tous ses agissements.

S'il disparaissait au milieu de la journée pour une aventure, c'était pour revenir dans la journée suivante, pas plus, l'envie de profiter de sa fille et de la protéger prenant le dessus. Parfois, il observait la petite famille de loin, lors de ses rares pauses, essayant de se souvenir si un jour il avait été aussi heureux avec Diane. Il se poussait à faire preuve de plus de compassion, d'affection pour ses proches, surtout envers Summer qui l'approchait de moins en moins en grandissant et qui se cachait car elle avait peur de lui. De temps en temps, il lui offrait des bricoles provenant d'autres dimensions, de minuscules choses qui brillaient et qui étaient jolies, tout ce qui semblait plaire aux jeunes fillettes de son âge. Il avait même construit une boite aux trésors pour qu'elle puisse tout garder précieusement.

Pourtant, jamais il ne revit ces cadeaux entre les mains de la petite et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait loupé le coche, que c'était trop tard.

Les miasmes de la guerre s'étaient bien atténués quand Beth lui annonça qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Il accueillit sa fille au sein de ses bras, la première étreinte depuis son retour, et se jura de tourner la page. Peu à peu, il changea quelques mauvaises habitudes, se montrait un peu plus convivial.

Quand il su que le fœtus était un garçon, il s'en trouva comme métamorphosé.

Il était rentré au milieu de l'après-midi, les bras chargés de sacs contenant des circuits imprimés et des composants aliens. Il posa le tout sans grande douceur sur ses établis puis se frotta les mains en soupirant. Le Conseil des Rick était en demande constante d'innovation et de recherches et il se pliait à leurs demandes moyennant finance. Cela consistait principalement à améliorer les brouilleurs de la citadelle et des portals-guns pour qu'ils soient indétectables par la Fédération. Même s'il se faisait un bon paquet, il aimait de moins en moins travailler pour eux. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu de tous ses doubles, il n'aimait pas non plus les membres du conseil, trouvant que cette organisation déviait de ses idéaux initiaux. Il soupçonnait certain de s'être acoquiné avec les gromflomites mais ses hypothèses ne s'étaient jamais confirmées. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce problème, une envie soudaine de bière se faisait sentir.

Faisant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine pour trouver de quoi se rafraîchir le gosier, il tiqua sur le fait qu'aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre mais surtout, que la table n'avait pas été débarrassée. Ses instincts de soldat prirent le dessus mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il s'agissait surtout de l'accouchement de Beth. Il profana quelques obscénités sur le fait qu'il avait oublié la date (qu'il avait pourtant calculé avec une de ses machines astucieuses) et se précipita dans son garage pour prendre quelques affaires avant d'ouvrir une faille dimensionnelle directement à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il se rua à l'accueil et on lui donna directement le numéro de chambre.

Le nouveau né était déjà là, entre les bras de sa mère. L'enfant dormait et la mère n'allait pas tarder à suivre au vus de son visage. Elle offrit tout de même un sourire lumineux à son père et semblait soulagée d'un poids. Rick le lui rendit avec une véritable sincérité et s'approcha rapidement pour prendre sa main de libre et se pencha sur la petite tête rose qui apparaissait à peine à travers la couverture qui l'emmitouflait. Summer s'accrocha à lui et le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- "J'ai un petit frère rien qu'a moi !" Annonça-t-elle joyeusement tout en trépignant d'impatience. Jerry s'excusa pour son comportement surexcité et la réprimanda gentiment en lui expliquant qu'il fallait maintenant laisser « mama » se reposer au calme. Il l'emmena ensuite en dehors de la chambre, prétextant que c'était l'heure du gouter, laissant le scientifique qui le remercia silencieusement.

\- "Alors ? Est-ce que je peux connaitre enfin son nom ou est ce qu'il faut que je tire les vers du nez de Jerry ?" Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir et avait joué le jeu jusqu'à la fin. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise que voulait faire sa fille.  
Il tira une chaise à lui puis prit place à coté du lit. Beth eu la patience de le laisser s'installer pour pouvoir parler correctement avec lui.

\- "Mortimer… ça change de ce qu'on peut trouver un peu partout. Jerry tenait absolument à Jack…" Elle eu un léger rire. "J'ai réussi à avoir gain de cause en lui disant qu'il y en avait à chaque coin de rue. Je pensais qu'il allait me proposer Leonardo, mais heureusement, il n'a pas osé me le dire."

\- "Heureusement qu'il n'a pas poussé son obsession jusqu'au bout. Un peu d'originalité ne fait pas de mal et puis, imagine… Rick et Jack… ça sonne faux. Pas comme Rick et Morty. Ça chante ça ! Rick-et-Morty !"

Il allait continuer dans son delirium et trouva des idées tel que « Rocky et Mickey », Batman et Robin effleura son esprit mais il fut coupé par Beth.

\- "Interdiction de le promener entre les dimensions. Pas avant qu'il n'ai grandit un peu. Annonça-t-elle en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il allait le faire, elle en mettrait sa main à couper."

\- "hm, on verra bien, en tout cas il ne s'ennuiera pas avec moi, sois en sure ! Je compte bien lui en mettre pleins la tête !"  
Il se tut un long moment sans quitter le duo des yeux, divaguant dans le fil de ses pensées. Diane aurait probablement été fière d'elle et en aurait fait tout un cinéma avec des conseils à tire larigot. Il eu un léger sourire avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

\- "Je suis fier d'avoir une fille comme toi. Je sais que je ne le montre jamais." Il se racla la gorge. "Mais je n'en pense pas moins. OK ? "

\- "Papa, j'ai juste accouché, je n'ai pas remporté le prix Nobel de science !"  
Elle tourna son regard sur Morty et caressa sa joue tendrement.

Soudain, un rayon de soleil frappa Beth et l'illumina, adoucissant ses traits fatigués et l'embaumant d'une aura nimbée de lumière. Il en resta coi un instant, croyant apercevoir sa femme et son fils. Cette vision étreignit son cœur et il se leva avec lenteur.

\- "Veux tu que je ferme les rideaux ?"  
Beth l'arrêta en le retenant par le bras, comme si elle avait deviné le trouble de son père alors qu'il ne laissait rien transparaître.

\- "Non, c'est plutôt agréable." Un air de contentement se dessina sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la sensation de chaleur et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra dans les limbes du sommeil. Rick resta debout à les contempler et les laissa dormir l'un contre l'autre.

Le souvenir vif de Diane s'imposa alors et il ne se concentra que sur lui. Ce n'était ni triste, ni mélancolique. Bien au contraire, il se senti privilégié de ne pas avoir oublié la silhouette du corps de sa femme, les contours de son visage ainsi que de l'éclat de ses lèvres. Son état de béatitude dura jusqu'à ce que Summer fasse irruption dans la chambre avec Jerry à ses trousses. Il la gronda et lui fit signe de silence en pointant du doigt Beth qui dormait et l'installa sur le fauteuil avec les gâteaux qu'il venait d'acheter.

\- "Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Demanda Jerry avec une légère inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais vu son beau père ainsi et cette attention heurta Rick plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il détestait s'épancher sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, aussi, il fit un pas de coté et mit ses mains dans les poches en faisant face à son gendre.

\- "Elle s'est endormie plus vite qu'un Raxacoricofallapatorien." Il jeta un regard à Morty sur le ventre de sa mère puis ajouta,

\- "Tu en as de la chance Jerry, tu as intérêt à ne pas gâcher tout ça"

Le concerné gloussa silencieusement et se reprit bien vite.

\- "Vous m'avez déjà dit ça il y a trois ans. Et je touche du bois pour que rien ne change."

\- "hmm, c'est vrai que pour un idiot, c'est un record. Je suis sur que tu ferais la une du Guiness Book."  
Jerry ne su pas comment interpréter ces paroles et préféra rejoindre Summer qui semblait déjà en manque d'affection.

\- "Je prends le relais, vous pouvez y aller si vous le souhaitez, Joyce et Leonard arriveront demain matin."

Rick hocha la tête et nota mentalement d'avoir absolument quelque chose à faire demain pour ne pas se coltiner la belle famille qu'il trouvait horriblement ennuyante et odieuse avec Beth. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait aucun mot de travers et que son gendre aurait le courage de s'interposer si besoin. Il respectait Jerry et le trouvait sympathique. En tout cas, il avait assez de respect pour lui pour le laisser s'occuper de sa fille.

Il se retira tout en ayant un dernier regard sur la petite famille. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais un sourire ne le quittait plus depuis son arrivé. Il se dépêcha ensuite de se retrouver dehors pour pouvoir ouvrir un portail. Deux dimensions plus tard, un sac de bouteilles à la main, il frappa à la porte d'une grande hutte assez cossue. Il resta très calme avant d'exploser quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- "Je suis grand-père ! Demande à Squanchy de se ramener, on va se mettre la plus grosse miurge de notre vie !"

Hurla il à moitié au comble du bonheur, ne tenant plus en place.

\- "Toutes mes félicitations Rick. J'espère bien voir le bébé un jour."

Répliqua Condorman avec calme tout en laissant le scientifique entrer il le suivit tout en saisissant de quoi prévenir leur ami.

\- "Ah - A ! Tu vas tellement l'avoir sur le dos que tu finiras par nous foutre dehors, parce que tu auras deux Ricks pour le prix d'un ! Je vais en faire un génie ! Il sera tellement doué que toute la citadelle réunie ne pourra pas lui faire face !"

L'arrivée de Squanchy fut aussi rapide que la fête fut longue. Ce jour la devint l'une des plus mémorable pour Rick pour qui un nouveau chapitre venait de s'ouvrir. Un chapitre qu'il n'allait regretter pour rien au monde.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Etincelle

_Merci pour les reviews. Je m'excuse du silence radio. A vrai dire, je viens vite à manquer d'inspiration, de plus, ayant une idée précise en tête, j'ai du mal à la retranscrire via les mots. Avoir un fil rouge et ne pas le briser est chose ardue._

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent avant que Beth ne soit de retour à la maison avec le nourrisson. Une petite fête avait été organisée par ses amis et les parents de Jerry. Rick fit un effort pour supporter ces derniers et fit en sorte de se tenir éloigné d'eux pour ne pas soupirer à chacune de leur remarques. Entre les cotillons et les gâteaux pleins de crèmes multicolores, il avait envie de partir, mais le fait que tout le monde soit agglutiné autour du petit garçon le retenait. Ce lien, il se l'expliquait parfaitement et il se cachait bien de le dire. Agacé par cette agitation qui n'était aucunement bénéfique au bébé, il dégagea le passage autour du berceau et repoussa un peu tout le monde. On aurait dit des touristes chinois devant la Joconde ! Il prit donc ce prétexte pour le prendre dans ses bras et grimper à l'étage pour aller se réfugier dans la toute nouvelle chambre qui sentait encore la peinture fraiche. Les tons pastel étaient agréables et étaient bien loin des clichés que Rick avait pu voir à la télévision.  
L'enfant bougeait à peine dans les bras du scientifique et ne faisait aucun babillage. Pourtant, il ne dormait pas. Rick le fixa curieusement et essaya de chercher le contact visuel mais l'autre semblait dans les nuages, comme absent de ce monde.

\- « Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête » lança il pensivement. Il lui gratouilla le ventre mais ne reçu aucune réponse que ce soit un gazouillis ou un geste. Rick mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et le borda soigneusement. Puis il alla vers le babyphone et vérifia que ses modifications marchaient, fit un petit réglage. Il ferma aux trois-quarts les rideaux et jeta un dernier regard à Mortimer. Il pressentait quelque chose mais ne savait pas le définir clairement. Il haussa les épaules. Cet être avait à peine une semaine d'existence. Se poser des questions maintenant était ridicule.

Il ferma donc la porte, évita soigneusement tous les autres et s'en retourna à son garage qu'il ferma ensuite à double tour. Certes il avait fait des progrès non négligeables, il n'empêche qu'il détestait toujours le genre humain et il le vivait bien.

Beth s'interrogeait sur Mortimer. Il était en forme, ne semblait pas malade et pourtant, les semaines passant, elle avait ce sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, que son fils ne lui appartenait pas. L'indifférence qu'il montrait au monde, à ses parents la faisait se sentir illégitime. Le nourrisson ne souriait pratiquement jamais, il ne réclamait jamais les bras sauf peut être quand il avait faim. Jerry prenait ça avec plus de légèreté en argumentant que chaque enfant avait son propre caractère et que Morty était tout simplement très calme et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en plaindre.

Rick n'intervenait pas dans leurs discussions. Il se contentait juste de son devoir de grand-père envers le garçon. Il se moquait bien qu'il ne le fixe pas du regard, qu'il soit ailleurs. Il prenait soin de lui quand les parents étaient trop épuisés ou prit par le travail pour le faire. Beth cacha ses inquiétudes et se rassura en se disant qu'avec le temps, tout irait mieux.

Les mois passèrent et Morty évoluait dans ce monde à son rythme. A bientôt quatorze mois, il ne parlait pas et ne marchait pas encore. Ils avaient été voir un médecin pour voir si quelque chose pouvait être fait et la seule réponse qu'on lui donna c'était de laisser le garçon grandir à son rythme. Que, s'il était différent, c'était une bonne chose pour sa construction personnelle. Rien de tout ça ne rassura les parents. Ils insistèrent sur le fait que leur fils se montrait intolérant à la plupart des contacts physique, qu'il était indifférent aux jeux, aux caresses et aux mots doux, voir parfois qu'il les repoussait. Le pédiatre ne put leur offrir que le silence ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Dépités, Beth et Jerry se persuadèrent que les choses ne pouvaient évoluer que dans le bon sens, ainsi, ils redoublèrent d'effort pour donner le meilleur à leurs enfants.

Au delà de tout ça, Rick jugea qu'il était temps de présenter son petit-fils à ses meilleurs potes. Il prit soin d'approvisionner le frigo en bière et les placards en liqueur hautement dosées. Il jura sur sa vie que ça ne dégénérerait pas en fête improvisée nimbée de vapeur d'alcool. Beth et Jerry n'étaient pas convaincus mais bon, ils savaient que lutter ne servait pas à grand-chose. Ils posèrent quelques conditions, comme par exemple, restreindre la rencontre au garage. Rick accepta le deal et entreprit de ressortir pour l'occasion sa guitare électrique estampillée T _he Flesh Curtain_. Il prépara les amplis et le reste puis ouvrit un portail pour accueilli Birdperson et Squanchy.  
Il leur fit une très courte visite de la maison, leur montra quelques inventions puis les mena dans la chambre de Morty. Ce dernier était assit dans son carrée de jeu avec Summer qui feuilletait un livre d'image. Elle regarda les deux nouveaux venus et se leva timidement en leur disant bonjour. Rick l'ébouriffa, elle eu un mouvement de recul et se réfugia en courant dans sa chambre. Le scientifique ne laissa rien transparaître.

\- « elle est squanchement farouche la petite ! » Le meilleur ami (N°1) de Rick s'approcha ensuite de Mortimer et l'observa avec un sourire amusé. Le petit ne s'en dérangea pas et continua à jouer avec les roues d'une petite voiture qu'il faisait tourner sans se lasser.

\- « c'est la première fois que je vois un bébé humain aussi calme. »Birdperson sorti une de ses longues plumes et la tendit à Morty pour voir s'il réagissait. Le petit se stoppa et fixa la plume avant de se mettre à pleurer de façon inexplicable. Les deux amis se redressèrent un peu surprit.

Rick attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler sans succès. Après quelques secondes, il ramassa la petite voiture à une main et fit tourner les roues devant Morty qui se calma doucement tout en arrachant presque le jouet des doigts de son grand-père.

\- « le jour où cette voiture se casse, ça sera la fin du monde, ça je peux vous l'assurer ! » Ils sortirent de la chambre, Summer les observait de sa porte entrouverte sans mot dire. Le scientifique la remarqua et se tourna vers elle.  
\- « On va manger du gâteau. Tu viens ? Ensuite on te montrera de quoi est capable un vrai groupe de musique ! »  
La petite semblait hésitante mais fini par les suivre. Elle semblait fascinée par les deux autres qui ne ressemblaient pas aux humains qu'elle connaissait.

Dans le garage, Summer était assise par terre avec son frère et regarda le groupe s'affairer autour des instruments de musique, tout en finissant de dévorer son goûter. Morty lui, chouinait toujours, refusant de toucher au sien, se focalisant sur son jouet.

La première note qui sorti de l'ampli le calma aussitôt. Rick s'échauffait sur sa guitare puis se tourna vers Birdperson et lui offrit un sourire en coin.

\- « comme au bon vieux temps ? » Ils acquiescèrent tout les deux et commencèrent à jouer le même morceau, le tout premier qu'ils avaient composé ensemble. Ils ne firent pas exploser les murs avec le volume, il y avait tout de même des gosses, mais cela n'empêcha pas Beth et Jerry de se ramener rapidement. La petite famille les laissa jouer et profita du rythme et des notes, de la voix puissante de Birdperson. Ils jouèrent un moment et quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Summer sauta sur place pour applaudir. Morty se leva péniblement et marcha jusqu'à Rick qui lâcha rapidement sa guitare. Tout le monde se tut. Beth et sa fille fixaient Morty avec stupeur, Jerry semblait jaloux que les premiers pas de son fils soient destinés à son beau-père.

\- « Les gars ! Matez ça ! Morty for the wiiiin ! » Il eu un rire en réceptionnant son petit-fils et le souleva.  
« Bravo mon petit gars ! Hé Hey ! Une photo ! Dépêchez vous ! »  
Il ne put décrocher son regard du garçon qui pour la première fois ne détourna pas les yeux. Le visage de Rick redevint peu à peu sérieux au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qui venait de se passer. Morty l'avait choisit. Il savait maintenant qu'il lui faisait confiance. Ces premiers pas, ce premier regard soutenu étaient son privilège. Il cru même apercevoir un léger sourire sur cette bouche muette.

\- « Tu aimes ça la guitare ? Je pourrais t'apprendre quand tu seras un peu plus grand » Le petit hocha la tête. Rick le prit un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras alors que Squanchy prenait une photo. Beth n'en revenait pas et se précipita sur son père, ne comprenant pas la progression soudaine de son fils, ni le fait que ce dernier aie chosit son père plutôt qu'elle ou Jerry. Elle voulu le prendre mais le petit refusa en menaçant de pleurer, ce qui mit tout le monde dans l'embarras. La jeune femme se recula et avec un sourire forcé, félicita Morty pour ses premiers pas avant de partir rapidement. Jerry hésita puis la suivit pour ne pas la laisser seule. Summer qui était devenue folle de joie regarda sa mère partir et ne fut pas dupe.

\- « Maman ! Maman revient ! » Elle courut sur ses petites jambes et s'accrocha à elle de toutes ses forces. « Ne sois pas triste maman. Tu sais, il lui faut un peu de temps ». Elle l'a regarda avec un air convaincu. « Tu sais, il est comme papy, il t'aime bien mais ne sait pas le montrer ! »

Beth se baissa et enlaça fortement sa fille tendit que Rick s'approchait silencieusement, se sentant tout de même coupable même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il posa Morty au sol et se mit à genoux pour être au niveau du regard de Beth. Summer se tourna vers son grand-père.

\- « Il est comme toi, hein ? Est-ce qu'il va changer ? »  
\- « Bien sur Summer, Les gens sont fait pour évoluer et s'épanouir, c'est dans le sang. » Il lui prit la main. « C'est pour ça qu'il faut être LA grande sœur, parce qu'il ferait la même chose si c'était l'inverse »

Mortimer les observa tous, ce tas agglutiné d'êtres humains. Ces effusions de sentiments, il ne les comprenait pas. Il sentait juste qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi et qui en était la cause. Clopinant, il retourna à sa voiture et retourna à son jeu solitaire.

* * *

 _Je souhaiterais votre avis à chaud sur ce chapitre. je le trouve très brouillon, inexploité. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
Si vous avez des suggestions, si vous repérez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me contacter !  
Juste pour précision, The flesh Curtain est le groupe de musique formé par Rick, Birdperson et Squanchy. D'ailleurs, est ce que je passe trop de temps sur eux ? ou bien appréciez vous le fait que j'explore le passé de Rick ?_

 _Bonne journée à tous!_


End file.
